dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zacchaeus Sindarin
Overview Zacchaeus Sindarin (otherwise known as Tamon Rosanjin by humans) is the main character of the upcoming fan fiction Thunderous War Cry ''by Talon C. Zacchaeus is the last of his kind, the Thunderbirds, who were a very powerful race. They were so powerful in fact, that they were a faction by themselves; however they suddenly disappeared without a trace. Thus, Zacchaeus is the last remaining member of his kind. He is also the last remaining member of the most powerful family in the Thunderbird Faction, the Sindarins. No one knows how or why the Thunderbirds disappeared, and are even more stumped as to how Zacchaeus was still here when the rest had gone. Though really, whether the Thunderbirds died off or simply went away is anyone's guess. Appearance Zacchaeus is a tall, handsome teen with long blue hair with a portion tied back and with sapphire blue eyes. While he wears the Kuoh Academy men's uniform, he often wears a dark red hoodie with short sleeves, blue jeans, and black dress shoes. When using his inherited abilities, he grows seven pairs of jet black feathered wings which are surrounded by bolts of lightning. These wings were confused for Fallen Angel wings until Zacchaeus stated that he was not in fact a Fallen Angel. He also emits a sapphire blue aura with thunderbolts crackling around it. Personality At first glance, anyone would say that Zacchaeus has a very regal aura. An aura that screams nobility and majesty, and many see him as a prominent authority figure said to be greater than even Sona Sitri's, who is the Student Council President of Kuoh Academy. Zacchaeus has often showed to be mature, blunt, and straight to the point. He hates it when people waste his time on trivial matters and will not hesitate to up and leave the room if someone is bothering him. Zacchaeus is calm, collected, and polite in contrast to his inborn abilities and heritage. Zacchaeus does not mind rain, snow, or any 'bad' weather; in fact, he revels in rain and thunderstorms, it being his domain. Abilities Zacchaeus bears the power of the legendary creature known as the Thunderbird, who depicts strength and power, and can summon the most violent thunderstorms. '''Thunder and Lightning: '''Zacchaeus’ signature power, over which he possesses great mastery. It allows him to produce and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will, having complete control over its manifestation. He can attack with a single or both hands to generate electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. The effects of the blast depends on the user's own ability; Zacchaeus, with his great mastery of Lightning, has proven himself capable of conjuring bolts of electricity that has either frail, hot enough to heat metal, or devastating power to inflict damage. Through its use, Zacchaeus can not only generate lightning from his body, but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise. By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he’s capable of making his attacks in melee deadlier, and of propelling himself around to gain extra momentum. The bright light from his lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. In addition, much like other Elemental types of Magic, Lightning allows Zacchaeus to turn his own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing his path, and take, or even block, lightning-based attacks without being injured '''Storm Winds: '''This power enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Storm Winds grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such power lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of Storm Winds' powers seem to require special gestures which are performed with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude. However, users also seems capable of producing minor, yet accurate, blasts without the need of moving their hands. Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Zacchaeus is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. By combining physical combat skills with his inherited abilities, Zacchaeus was able to fight the likes of Kokabiel, a Cadre-Class Fallen Angel, a warmonger, and war veteran, to a standstill. Master Technician: It has been noted that Zacchaeus is a technique type fighter that polishes and masters all of his powers and skills to dispatch enemies efficiently. Flight: Being a Thunderbird, Zacchaeus can fly using his seven pairs of Thunderbird wings. Summary Zacchaeus Sindarin is the last of the Thunderbirds, a once powerful race that were so powerful, they became a faction by themselves. Though initially, no one knew if they are Youkai, but it was concluded that they were in fact not Youkai, as stated when Zacchaeus was introduced to Yasaka, the leader of the Youkai Faction, who stated that the Thunderbirds are not Youkai, but were a race by themselves. It became even more astonishing that Zacchaeus was also from the most powerful family of the Thunderbirds, the Sindarins, who were the Thunderbird Faction's rulers and leaders. At this information, Zacchaeus became a prime interest of the Three Factions; Devils wanting him in their peerage, Fallen Angels wanting to research him and the Angels wanting to at least be on friendly terms. But the people that bother him the most are Khaos Brigade, as they wanted him in their fight against the Great Red, The Apocalypse Dragon. Trivia * The last name Sindarin is the same name of a language used frequently in the Tolkien universe. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters